Stay With Me
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Primera Parte: Las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado en las vacaciones de Navidad, que tu mejor amiga este embarazada de tu mejor amigo y que te vuelvas loco deseando el mismo infierno hacia ellos. Segunda Parte: Cuando tu hermano viene de otro continente junto con su hermosa prometida, debieron haberte avisado de que podrías enamorarte. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

_**Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me**_** pertenecen.**

* * *

-Osea, ¿¡te cuido, eres mi mejor amiga, te presento a todos mis amigos, y me defraudas así?!

La chica no paraba de llorar, estaba en el suelo llorando.

-Perdóname Grey, no quería que esto pasase..

El chico se acercó a ella y estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada, más se limitó porque todavía sentía algo por ella.

-Irónico, ¿no? Hice todas esas mierdas para que te enamorases de mi, y al final te enamoraste del que era como mi hermano, menudo capullo fui.-Se puso su chaquetón y cogió su caja de cigarros, salió y dejo allí a la chica llorando, pero antes de irse le dijo algo.-Y Zelda, ni pienses que te ayudaré esta vez como he hecho todos estos putos once años, jódete de una maldita vez y vete con Link que para eso lo has elegido a él y no a mi.-Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se fue.

* * *

Abajo de ese edificio se encontraba un chico de unos veintidós años con dos maletas en la mano, acababa de llegar de su país natal e iba a su casa que la compartía con su colega y mejor amigo de su novia. Le prometió a su amigo que celebrarían año nuevo juntos. Sintió mucho frío así que se puso la chaqueta de cuero que se había quitado hace poco.

Subió siete pisos con las dos maletas más la de mano en la espalda porque el ascensor estaba averiado, llegó a la puerta y la tocó tres veces porque se había olvidado las llaves el día que se fue de viaje. A pesar de que estaba dentro del edificio hacía un montón de frío y estaba cansado.

Pasó un momento, alguien miró por la mirilla pero no abrió.

-Tío, aunque no lo creas hace un frío que te cagas y encima me tocó subir las maletas solo, para de hacer el gilipollas y ábreme la puta puerta de una vez.-Dijo ya enojado.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco y no salio su compañero de piso.

-¿Zelda?-Preguntó el chico sorprendido.-¿Que haces aquí preciosa?

La chica se tapó los ojos mientras lloraba, el chico metió las maletas dentro y cerró la puerta ya una vez dentro.

-No entiendo que pasa.-Dijo abrazándola.-¿Y Grey? Pensé que se quedaría todo el día a casa.

-Salió a fumar un poco.-Dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

-¿Lloras por eso? Sabes que Grey es así y no podemos cambiar-..

La chica salió de sus brazos y cogió un sobre con un sello del hospital y con un predicador de embarazo.

-Zelda, ¿que es esto?-Preguntó Link.

La chica se secó las lágrimas y se quedó unos segundos sin hablar.

-Hey, no llores por eso, no importa, sabes que te quiero y nunca te dejaría por algo así.-Dijo Link abrazándola fuertemente.-¿Pero que tiene que ver Grey con eso?-Dijo Link secándole las lágrimas.

-Estabas todavía de viaje y no tenía otra idea más que decírselo a Grey, me trató como una puta porque él estaba enamorado de mi..-Dijo Zelda.-¿No sabías nada de eso? Es decir, es tu mejor amigo y tu compañero de piso, a lo mejor te mencionó algo..

-Claro que me lo dijo, pero para ese entonces ya era tarde, ya estábamos saliendo tu y yo a escondidas del grupo.

-¿Me puedes recordar por qué tomamos una decisión tan estúpida como esa?

_-"¡Zelda! ¿Tienes unas cien rupias encima?_

_ -¡Carajo! ¿Como crees que tenga tanto dinero encima Grey?_

_-Link esta detenido otra vez y la multa es de 100 rupias._

_Zelda suspiró._

_-Venga, te acompaño a comisaría y lo sacamos de esta juntos.-La chica sonrió y ella y el peli-gris se fueron._

_Cuando llegaron a comisaria la chica pagó la multa y soltaron al chico que había estado bebiendo con los demás pero él era el que estaba más ebrio._

_-Joder tío ya pensaba que me iba a morir allí dentro.-Decía el rubio tambaleándose y sujetándose en su amigo. _

_-Si si, dale gracias a Zelda quien fue que pagó tu multa.-Dijo ayudando al chico a no caerse. _

_La chica sonrió un poco tímidamente. _

_Pasó un día y la chica estaba sola en su casa, tocaron al timbre y cuando fue a abrir vio a Link. _

_-Link.. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
_

_-Supongo que venía a darte gracias por haberme salvado el pellejo antes pagando mi multa, no sé como te lo pagaré._

_-No quiero que me lo pagues.-Respondió ella._

_-Pues ahora me siento mal.-Dijo Link riendo un poco, Zelda rió un poco también y a Link le pareció tierna. No paraba de mirarla con una sonrisa y cuando Zelda lo notó se sintió un poco rara. _

_-¿Qué?-Dijo la chica tartamudeando un poco. _

_-Nada, es solo que desde que te vi la primera vez que nos conocimos pensé que eras hermosa. _

_La chica se ruborizó un poco y miró a otro lado. _

_-Si quieres puedes entrar..._

_-Oh no hace falta, solo quería darte las gracias. _

_-Bueno..-La chica iba a cerrar la puerta cuando el rubio la detuvo. _

_-Espera, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?_

_-Pues no.. ¿Por? _

_-Pensaba en invitarte a tomar algo. Ya sabes..  
_

_La chica sonrió un poco. _

_-De acuerdo, pero no le digas a Grey, es un secreto.-Luego la chica cerró la puerta._

-Déjame recordarte que fuiste tu la que no quería decírselo a nadie.-Dijo Link mirándola.

-¿Acaso querías que te diese un puñetazo?-Dijo Zelda cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh.. Buen punto, tienes razón.-Dijo él rascándose la nuca.

* * *

-Mierda, mierda ¡mierda!-Dijo Grey pateando un basurero.-He sido un completo idiota.-Dijo él tirando el cigarro al suelo.

-Pues si que la has cagado y bien cagada.-Dijo Zant mientras se reía del pobre.

-Escúchame gilipollas, llegas a decir otra estupidez ¡y te juro por las Diosas de Hyrule que no tendré piedad en matarte!-Dijo agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.

-Ya cálmate.-Dijo Midna mientras los separaba.-Vale, entiendo que hayas estado enamorado de Zelda durante mucho tiempo.

-Años.-Le corrigió Zant.

-Da igual cuanto tiempo haya sido.-Dijo Midna mirando a Zant con odio.-La cosa es que Zelda ha decidido estar con Link y van a tener un hijo juntos.

-¡Pero yo soy mucho mejor que Link para ella! Además, es un hijo no deseado.

-Da igual.-Dijo Midna.-Se quieren, se aman y ella lo prefiere a él antes que a ti así que mejor vete a disculparte con ella. ¿Enserio vas a dejar que algo como eso arruine tu amistad de tantos años con Zelda?

-Tienes razón..-Dijo Grey.-¡Voy ahora mismo!

* * *

Entró a su casa e iba a dirigirse al cuarto del chico ya que había escuchado unos ruidos desde allí, tenía un plan perfecto, hacer que Link la dejase e irse él con ella y el bebé.

Se acercó un poco y se puso al lado de la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-¿Dónde deberíamos ir?-Preguntó la chica.

-Bueno, podríamos ir a Oxford con tus padres.-Dijo él mirándola.

-Ah no, mala idea.-Dijo la chica negándose al instante.-Mi familia cree en el matrimonio primero y todas esas mierdas y lo último que quiero es que nos traten mal y luego tenga que obligarte a casarnos...

-Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a California con mi familia, no dirán nada malo y nos ayudaran en todo lo que necesitemos.

-¿Irnos a América? Pero, eso esta muy lejos..-Pensó Zelda cabizbaja.

-No tenemos mucho que hacer aquí, no tenemos trabajo aquí y las casas son más caras, además California no esta tan mal y si queremos formar una familia pues será el mejor sitio.-Dijo el rubio acariciando el vientre de la chica.

-Bueno, si tu quieres.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

Grey no se lo podía creer, aparte de dejarla embarazada y quedarse con ella encima quería llevársela a otro país, mejor dicho a otro continente. No lo iba permitir, necesitaba hacer algo sea lo que sea y se le ocurrió algo genial.

Oxford.

¡La familia de Zelda! Eso era.

Cogió su móvil y marcó al hermano de Zelda lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Zet?

-_¿Qué coño quieres ahora Grey?-Preguntó el chico. _

-Decirte que tu hermana esta embarazada y se irá a América con el borracho de su novio.-Colgó y guardó su móvil.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.  
Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior._

_ Odio y amo. Tal vez preguntes ¿cómo es posible?.  
No lo sé, pero siento que ocurre así y me torturo._

_-Catulo._

* * *

Link estaba en su habitación con Zelda intentando llamar a sus padres. ¿Por qué digo intentando? Simple, todos tenemos ese hermano o hermana que no nos quiere pasar el teléfono con alguien por el simple hecho de reírse de nosotros.

-¡Me cago en todo lo cagable, que le pases el puto teléfono a mamá!-Dijo Link casi gritando.

_-¡Te me relajas!-Gritó su hermana menor Aryll por el teléfono.-Aparte de que mamá y papá no están._

-Pues dale el teléfono a Oni o a Dark o a quien sea pero date prisa.-Dijo Link como si le estuviese a punto de salir una vena en la frente. Su hermana no tardó en darle el teléfono a su hermano mayor y se fue de nuevo a su cuarto.

_-¿Quién?-Preguntó Oni._

-Hola tío.-Respondió Link entre risas.

-_¿Por qué has llamado? ¿Te han vuelto a meter en el calabozo?_

-Claro que no. Estoy llamando por algo mas importante.

_-¿Quieres dinero? Porque no te lo vamos a dar.-Dijo su hermano mayor riéndose._

-Y dale, estoy bien con eso. Es solo que.. Me preguntaba si yo y mi novia podíamos ir a California.

_-¿Ah? Pero si has vuelto hace unos días y no dijiste que tenías novia cuando volviste._

-Jajajaja ¿enserio creías que iba a decirlo y aguantar a Aryll preguntándome sobre ella?

_-Buen punto. ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar? Porque ya sabes como es Aryll cuando hay visitas por mucho tiempo._

-Años supongo.-Respondió Link pensando un poco.-O meses hasta que encontremos una casa.

_-Estas de coña, ¿no?_

-Te llamo mas tarde Oni.-Link colgó y se sentó al lado de Zelda.

Zelda estaba leyendo y cuando vio que Link se sentó a su lado le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Son como las diez allí, en cuanto mis padres vuelvan de hacer la compra los llamaré.-Dijo Link luego de corresponder el beso.

-Estaba viendo los billetes con Midna y habían una que otras reglas.. No puedo ir en avión si estoy de mas de siete meses así que habría que darnos solo un poco de prisa.

-No hay problema.-Dijo Link riendo un poco.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Grey tomando cerveza, Zet no tardaría en llegar y ojalá hiciese que Zelda entrase en razón. Eran once años enamorado de ella, no se podían ir así como así. A la media hora tocaron el timbre y él fue corriendo a abrir la puerta encontrándose a el hermano mellizo de Zelda, Zet.

Zet era unos centímetros mas alto que Zelda. Era castaño como ella y tenía los ojos azules como ella. A diferencia que su hermana, Zet era mas serio y le gustaba tener todo en orden.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana?-Preguntó Zet apartando a Grey de su camino que estaba medio ebrio. Grey señaló al final del pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Link y Zet fue corriendo allí.

-No digas que te llamé.-Dijo Grey apoyándose en la pared y tomando aun cerveza.

Zet abrió la puerta y vio a su hermana menor besando a un chico un año mas o menos mayor que ambos, supuso que ese era su novio por las fotos que ella subía a Instagram con el mismo chico.

-¿¡Zelda?!-Gritó Zet al verla. Zelda se puso tan nerviosa que incluso tiró a Link de la cama.

-¡Zet! ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Por qué no estas en Oxford?...

-¿Estas de coña maldita zorra? Te vienes aquí según tu a "estudiar" y mientras me distraigo te cepillas a alguien y te quedas preñada?! ¿Acaso quieres darle un disgusto a nuestros padres?! ¡Eres una puta Zelda!

Zelda solo apartó la mirada, sabía que en cierto modo su hermano tenía razón. Ella había venido a estudiar y a los meses desde que que llegó allí y empezó a salir con Link ya se acostaba con él, se quedó embarazada y sabía que como sus padres se enterasen les daría un gran disgusto. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar pero Link la abrazó y ella sintió que siempre estaría para ella. ¿Verdad?

-Tío, no se quien eres pero lárgate de aquí.-Dijo Link mirándole con una cara de odio.

-¡Soy su hermano mayor y tengo derecho a decirle estas cosas porque me preocupo por ella!

-¿Acaso crees que así te preocupas por ella? ¡La estas haciendo sentirse peor!

-¡Y lo dice un borracho que se la quiere llevar a Estados Unidos!

-Amo a Zelda con mi alma y cuando me enteré de que íbamos a tener un hijo juntos no cabía de felicidad, así que quiero llevarla conmigo a mi país y quiero que criemos a nuestro hijo juntos como una familia. ¿¡Qué hay de malo con eso?!-Link volvió a abrazar a Zelda que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Pasaron segundos de silencio y Grey presentía que Link ganaría, como siempre y vaya suerte para él en acordarse de algo que pasó justamente hacia unas semanas, la misma cantidad de semanas que tenía Zelda de estar embarazada.

-Oye Zelda, ¿no te habías enrollado con un chico en aquella fiesta?-Dijo Grey mientras estaba apoyado en la puerta.

Los tres se pusieron en shock y entonces Zelda recordó a lo que se refería Grey y se puso a llorar.

-¿A que se refiere Zelda?-Preguntó Link sin que sonase enfadado y preocupado por no herir los sentimientos de la chica.

-¿Te has tirado a otro?-Preguntó Zet molesto.

-Hace cinco semanas, cuando tu y yo nos peleamos te estaba esperando en la fiesta de Zant pero al ver que no llegabas para poder pedirte perdón empecé a beber y al parecer de lo ebria que estaba me acosté con el Dj y solo se lo conté a Grey..-Respondió Zelda cabizbaja.-Me sentía tan mal pero yo no quería.

Link se quedó con la voz entrecortada pero siguió abrazándola, podía ser que su novia le hubiese sido infiel pero al mismo tiempo ella acababa de afirmar que no estaba en su sí y sabía que su Zelda era incapaz de hacer eso, claramente no iba a dejarla por eso.

-Estas de cinco semanas, el mismo tiempo que llevas embarazada. ¿No se te ocurre que tal vez el bebé que esperas no es de Link?-Dijo Grey.

Zelda sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Si algún día me ves triste no me digas nada, solo quiéreme._  
_Si me encuentras en la soledad de la oscura noche, no me preguntes nada, solo acompáñame._  
_Si me miras y no te miro no pienses nada, compréndeme._  
_Si lo que necesitas es amor no tengas miedo, ámame._  
_Pero si alguna vez dejaras de quererme no me digas nada._  
_Recuérdame._  
_Mario Benedetti_

-¿Entonces que sucedió?-Le preguntó Midna a Zelda.

-Grey es gilipollas.-Contestó ella.-No es por todo lo que hace, si no porque tuvo que decir enfrente de Link que me acosté con otro y que posiblemente nuestro hijo no sea de él.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque no me agrada y le trato como el culo?

-Pero no es solo él, también mi hermano. Desde que llegó aquí está insoportable y Link... Ya no es como siempre, supongo que esta dolido y no le culpo..

-¿Y que harás si el niño no es tuyo?-Preguntó la twili.

-Supongo que me iría a casa de mis padres y terminaría de estudiar allí y me quedaría con el niño.

-Pero se supone que estas acabando la universidad aquí.

-Técnicamente me gradúo en dos meses, será tiempo más que suficiente.-Respondió Zelda.-Aun así, no me gustaría separarme de Link...

-¿Estás de coña?-Preguntó Midna mientras reía y bebía otro trago de tequila.-Conozco a Link desde hace años y ninguna mujer le había cambiado como tu. Se pasaba horas bebiendo mi tequila y cada noche se liaba con una diferente pero tu le cambiaste a bien e incluso quiere formar una familia contigo así que cariño, el te ama.-Zelda sonrió un poco y Midna bebió otro trago.-No como Zant que es un gilipollas al que le tengo asegurado que le cortaré los huevos como coqueteé con otra chica.-Zelda le miró con un poco de miedo y Midna volvió a reir.-Joder, no sé como ninguno sospechó cuando los vimos en el cine.

_Flashback._

_-Entonces, Midna y yo pensamos que podríamos ir al cine.-Dijo Zant._

_-Tío, estoy sin un duro, apenas tengo para mi whisky del día.-Respondió Grey mientras miraba en sus bolsillos._

_-Zant lo pagará todo, palomitas, entradas refrescos... Todo.-Dijo Midna mientras le quitaba el móvil a Zant, donde guardaba unas cincuenta libras._

_-Midna, sé que me estas quitando el dinero.-Dijo Zant mientras cogía fuertemente la mano de Midna._

_-¿Y que peli veríamos?-Preguntó Grey._

_-La Ouija, me gustan las pelis de miedo.-Respondió Midna soltándose del agarre de su amigo con el que más de una vez se había acostado._

_-Me encantaría pero... Grey, ya sabes que esas pelis me dan mucho miedo.-Respondió Zelda mirando a otro lado._

_-Normal que te den miedo, eres mas inocente que el pan.-Respondió su amigo y la despeinó un poco.-No importa que no vayas. _

_-¿Y tu L?-Preguntó Zant._

_-He quedado con alguien.-Respondió Link sin mirar a ninguno. _

_-Como siempre.-Suspiró Midna.-Pues tendré que ir sola con los tres lameculos. ¿Enserio no puedes venir Zelda?-Preguntó mientras hacía un leve puchero. _

_-Es que me dan mucho miedo...-Respondió Zelda con una risita.-Además, me vendrá bien para estudiar un poco así que me iré yendo ya hacia mi casa.-Cogió su abrigo y su paraguas y empezó a caminar. _

_-Voy contigo.-Dijo Link mientras se apresuraba para llegar a su lado.-No me gustaría que fueses sola.-Link sonrió tiernamente un poco y Zelda también, se fueron y Midna les quedó viendo._

_Pasaron dos horas y la película iba a empezar y en el cine Odeon West End de la plaza Leicester Square, solían ir cada quince días a ese cine, siempre a ese cine. _

_-Vale, Zant compra palomitas grandes para mi y solo para mi y una pequeña para vosotros dos.-Dijo Midna como si de lo mas normal se tratase. _

_-Gorda sebosa.-Dijo Zant cogiendo el dinero de su movil._

_-Y bien que te la tiras.-Respondió Grey mientras veía la cartelera por lo que recibió un puñetazo de su amiga._

_Midna vio a lo lejos a dos rubios, se les hacía muy familiares pero decidió no prestar atención y volvió a pegarle a su amigo._

_Ya una vez dentro de la sala ellos tres se sentaron y la mayoría de la gente que había entrado se fue corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo y no volvieron a lo que los tres adolescentes se rieron, pasaron minutos y ya no había nadie salvo por dos rubios que estaban comiendo y tirándose palomitas. _

_-¿Esa no es Zelda?-Dijo Midna al verla. _

_-Si, lo cual es raro porque Zelda es mas inocente que el pan sin corteza.-Contestó Grey a lo que se dio cuenta de la mirada de los twilis y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo malpensó como lo hicieron ellos._

_-Y eso no es todo.-Comentó Zant.-Esta con L. _

_-¿Habrán quedado ellos dos?-Preguntó Midna y vio a Grey un segundo._

_-Imposible, Zelda no se fiaría de él.-Tartamudeó un poco Grey._

_-¿¡Ha quedado sin mi?! ¡Rubia de bote me las vas a pagar!-Dijo Midna mientras iba corriendo y se sentó al lado de la rubia, asustándole y haciendo que se le cayesen un poco de las palomitas.-¡Rubia me has mentido!-Respondió haciendo un puchero._

_-Perdona Midna pero salio sin más...-Dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa._

_-Bueno, te la paso pero me tendrás que hacer compañía.-Dijo Midna y a los segundos subieron Zant y Grey sentándose al lado de Link._

_Mientras veían la película Grey y Zant temblaban como nenas y Midna gritaba "¡Sí!" a cada rato como una posesa, en cambio Zelda era una miedosa así que se agarraba al brazo de Link a lo que el reía un poco o simplemente se mordía las uñas. _

_-Por las diosas Midna, parece que tienes mas placer viendo esto que estando conmigo.-Dijo Zant mirándola. _

_-¡Y no te lo niego! ¡Si!-Gritó Midna como si excitada estuviese. _

_-Vale, eso no me lo esperaba.-Respondió Grey burlándose de su amigo._

_Pasó un poco más de rato y Link y Zelda se cogían por segundos de la mano e incluso se dedicaban miradas, como si quisiesen saber mas del otro y saber que más podía ocurrir entre ellos, más pasión. _

_-Bueno, creo que me iré a estudiar un poco...-Dijo Zelda cogiendo su abrigo. _

_-Esta lloviendo y no tienes paraguas, te acompañaré.-Contestó Link a lo que se ponía su abrigo y cogía su paraguas mientras se iban corriendo y Midna les quedaba viendo._

_Fin del flashback_

_-_Joder tío, era más que obvio que algo pasaba entre ambos.

-Supongo, pero me tengo que ir ya Midna, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que ver lo de la prueba de paternidad.-Zelda cogió sus cosas y se fue, dejando a su amiga con la duda de si ir o no por si Grey hacía una gilipollez.

* * *

-Grey, me has salvado el pellejo muchas veces pero no arriesgaré mi carrera por ti.-Dijo un chico con un traje de médico puesto.

-¿Que carrera? Tío es solo un favor y nadie tiene porque enterarse.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Es de Zelda quien estoy hablando, solo hazme este favor.-El chico con traje de médico suspiró y le vio.

-Tendrá que ser ahora, mi jefe vendrá en unas horas.

-Está afuera, le dije que no entrase aun.

-Dile que puede pasar y tendré los resultados mañana.

* * *

Pasó el día siguiente y Grey, Zet y Zelda abrieron los resultados en la casa de la chica.

-¿Y Link?-Preguntó Zet ya que se supone que iba a ser un momento importante para él y para la chica.

-Tiene el examen final hoy.-Respondió ella, suspiró y abrió con suma delicadeza el sobre pero sintió de nuevo que el mundo se le caía encima cuando vio los resultados.

-Zelda Hark y Link Ávalon... Negativo...-Dijo Zelda con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Flashback_

_-Dime princesa, si es niño, ¿cómo se llamará?-Preguntó Link mientras se tiraba en la cama de la rubia y la abrazaba dándole tiernos besos en el cuello y haciendo que ella se riese de las cosquillas. _

_-Pues no lo sé, nunca lo he pensado.-Dijo ella mientras intentaba apagar la luz pero no podía por las caricias y los besos del chico. _

_-¿Podríamos llamarle cómo mi abuelo?-Dijo el chico mientras la veía fijamente y le ponía un mechón detrás de la oreja. _

_-¿Cómo tu abuelo?-Preguntó ella y sonrió un poco. _

_-Era el hombre mas increíble del mundo.-Dijo él mientras reía un poco.-Viví con él y mis hermanos cuando mis padres estaban a punto de divorciarse pero no lo hicieron, él me regaló mi primera moto y una guitarra eléctrica y me enseñó muchas cosas, nos contaba a mis hermanos y a mi sobre sus historias cuando era militar y era increíble. Murió cuando cumplí veinte años y se llamaba Noah.-Terminó de decir mientras miraba un poco al techo.-Fue una gran persona para mi, enserio. _

_-Hmmm...-Dijo Zelda pensando un poco.-De acuerdo, se llamará Noah si es niño y me gusta ese nombre.-Dijo mientras se miraban tiernamente.-Descansa dormilón que mañana tienes que llamar a tu familia para pedir permiso.-Le dio un beso en la frente al chico y apagó por fin las luces mientras se dormían poco a poco todavía abrazados._

_Eso fue dos días antes de saber que el niño posiblemente no fuese del amor de su vida. _

_Fin del flashback._

-¿No pone nada mas?-Preguntó Grey mirando el papel.

-Si...-Respondió ella mientras los miraba a los dos con lágrimas en los ojos.-Que va a ser un niño...-Terminó de decir mientras lloraba y acariciaba su viente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quería explicarles más o menos porque decidí hacer este fanfic así. Al principio solo empezó como algo que empecé a escribir porque si pero un amigo, mi mejor amigo, me convenció para subirlo y el me ha estado ayudando a continuarlo porque casi no he tenido tiempo por los exámenes. Básicamente la historia empezó siendo sobre una chica que se quedaba embarazada de su novio y su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de ella intenta hacer lo posible para que estos corten. En primer lugar solo diré que nadie le ha sido infiel a nadie y el final les gustará y aunque no lo parezca les aseguro que este fanfic valdrá la pena leerlo.**_

* * *

_Te ofrezco la lealtad de un hombre que nunca ha sido leal._

_Te ofrezco ese meollo de mí mismo que he salvado de alguna manera._

_El corazón central que no comercia con palabras, no trafica con sueños, y está intocado por: el tiempo, por la alegría, por las adversidades._  
_Jorge Luis Borges_

-¡Link!-Gritó una chica mientras corría hacía Link.-¿Cómo te salió el examen?

-Ah, hola Saria.-Respondió el chico mientras ponía su brazo al rededor de los hombros de la chica.-Supongo que bien, pero estaba un poco distraído.

-¿Por lo de tu novia?-Preguntó ella mirándole.-Seguro que el niño si es tuyo, además ella te lo prometió, ¿no?

-Enserio quería estar con ella para ver los resultados pero me dijo que tenía que hacer el examen ya que era más importante.

-Link te preocupas mucho por las cosas.-Respondió Saria haciendo un leve puchero.-Todo estará bien y también habrás aprobado el examen y te irás al mejor hospital y serás el mejor interno del mundo.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Como te equivoques te daré una colleja de la que te acordarás toda tu vida.-Dijo el chico mientras ambos caminaban por la facultad.

Pasados los minutos mientras Link y Saria hablaban sonó el móvil de Link.

-Es Grey.-Dijo él sin sacar su móvil.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo su amiga cogiéndole el móvil.

-Confía en mi, sé que es él.-Respondió mientras miraba a su amiga viendo su móvil y asentía para que viese el mensaje.

-Pues tienes razón.-Dijo ella mientras veía el móvil.-Pero no entiendo a que se refiere con "No es tuyo".-Link le arrebató el móvil y lo guardó un poco con la mirada gacha.

-Que no seré padre.-Se fue caminando mientras su mejor amiga le miraba irse.

_Flashback_

_-Oye, ¿por qué estas tan raro últimamente?-Preguntó Saría a su mejor amigo mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la facultad de medicina. _

_-Salgo con alguien.-Dijo mientras reía un poco. _

_-¿Otra chica como Malon? No, déjame adivinar, iguales que Cya y Lana.-Dijo su amiga de brazos cruzados por como acabaron las relaciones de su amigo, las únicas tres de toda su vida. _

_-No, ella es diferente...-Respondió su amigo mientras buscaba su libro de Anatomía del corazón humano.-Es hermosa, inteligente, divertida... Es mi mujer perfecta.-Dijo mientras sonreía un poco._

_-Lo mismo dijiste de Malon y ya ves como te fue.-Respondió ella.-No es por ser cruel Link, me encanta que seas feliz pero... ¿Estas seguro de que ella no es como Malon? _

_-Ella es como el aire fresco, me estaba ahogando y me salvó.-Respondió el chico mientras encontraba su libro y se iba._

_Fin del flashback._

* * *

Pasadas las horas Link estaba en su casa bebiendo tequila, algo que no hacía desde que había conocido a Zelda. Se encontraba dolido y no quería verla, no quería ver a nadie, quería huir como hizo con su ex novia Malon.

-La vida es un asco.-Dijo Link mientras seguía bebiendo al lado de Grey.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Cogeré mis cosas y me iré a otro piso en lo que acaba el curso y cuando se acabe me iré a California con mis padres y mis hermanos y empezaré a ser interno en un hospital.-Dijo Link mientras seguía bebiendo.-No quiero estar con ella si me ha sido infiel.

-Bien...-Dijo Grey mientras se iba a su habitación y pensando que todo lo que había hecho merecía la pena porque al fin Zelda estaría con él.

* * *

Hacia la medianoche, Midna estaba en casa de Zant. Aunque se odiasen por cosas que sucedieron podían hablar, se conocían desde pequeños y ella podía confiar algunas veces en él.

-Algo debe de estar mal, no lo veo lógico.-Dijo ella mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

-¿Por? Ya esta, ella le fue infiel y las cosas llegaron a ese punto.-Le respondió el twili mientras se sentaba.-No pienses tanto las cosas como si te pasasen a ti.

-¡Si me las pienso y si me ha pasado!-Midna le gritó y le tiró su botella de agua.-¡Me fuiste infiel Zant cuando vivíamos juntos y salíamos!

-No te fui infiel.-Respondió él mientras la miraba.-Seré casi de todo pero nunca le he sido infiel a la mujer que amaba.

-¿¡Entonces por qué coño había una mujer desnuda en tu cama?!-Preguntó un poco frustrada y tirándose de los pelos.-Intenté creerme que no me eras infiel, ¿pero que podía hacer yo si había una mujer desnuda en tu cama?

-Creerme.-Respondió él.-Era una vieja amiga mía, la conocía de unas clases cuando seguía en el instituto. Me pidió ayuda porque no podía pagar la facultad de ciencias del trabajo y no podía graduarse, estaba medio borracha y se quedó dormida en la cama sin ropa pero ni siquiera la mire y mucho menos tocarla.-Dijo Zant un poco serio, lo cual era raro para él.-Te amaba Midna y digo eso porque no me creíste cuando te dije que no te fui infiel y por tenerme tanto rencor en el fondo.

Midna se sentó a su lado y pensó un poco, era cierto que desde entonces ella le tenía rencor pero siguieron siendo amigos y que tampoco él explicó nada, nunca luchó porque volviesen juntos, solo la dejó ir.

-Pudiste haber luchado.-Respondió ella y le miró.

-Te conozco desde que somos niños y creí que no me perdonarías, fue estúpido por mi parte.-Contestó él mientras la twili lloraba un poco en su hombro y él la consolaba un poco.

-Aun así... ¿Qué hay de rubia y L?-Preguntó ella mientras le miraba.-Rubia estará sola y me parece raro que haya engañado a Link con el amor que ambos se tenían y aunque hubiese estado ebria se sigue siendo coherente de algunas cosas.

-Puedo llamar al DJ de mi fiesta, le diré que tengo que hablar con el y ya está, nos puede decir si se acostaron o no.

-Pero la prueba de paternidad dice que no es de Link.

-¿Grey no tenía un amigo en el hospital que se encargaba de esas cosas?-Preguntó Zant.

-¿Insinúas que Grey lo ha manipulado todo por estar con Zelda?-Dijo Midna.-Pues vaya obsesión tiene con la rubia.

-Posiblemente, es como si tuviese mente retorcida.-Respondió él y llamó al Dj, que era un viejo amigo que dejó la facultad en el primer año.

-_¿Qué quieres Zant? Estoy ocupado intentado arreglar mi equipo.-Dijo el Dj al contestar la llamada._

_-_¿De casualidad te acuerdas de una chica rubia en mi última fiesta? Rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca...

-_Claro que me acuerdo de esa mocosa.-Dijo su amigo.-Iba a acostarme con ella, me costó mucho convencerla pero me dijo que tenía novio y no iba a acostarse conmigo. ¿Por? _

_-_Resulta que está embarazada y al parecer el niño no es de su novio.

-_Pues no es mio, es lo único que te puedo decir.-Dijo el Dj y segundos después colgó._

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Midna

-Según él no se ha acostado con Zelda, así que posiblemente Grey le ha dicho a su amigo que cambiase los resultados.

-¡Eres el mejor Zant!-Dijo Midna mientras se le abalanzaba y le abrazaba.-Enserio, eres el mejor.

-Como digas.-Respondió mientras se la quitaba de encima y cogía su paraguas.-Vamos a decírselo a L.

* * *

-Link esta es la quinta vez que te llamó...-Dijo Zelda tratando de localizar a Link.-Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo y sé que tienes todo el derecho pero... Quería decirte adiós, eso era todo...-Colgó el teléfono y volvió a empacar sus cosas con su hermano.

-¿Que más te vas a llevar?-Preguntó Zet mientras miraba la habitación.

-Solo mi ropa y las cosas que me traje de Oxford, ya está.-Terminó de decir mientras guardaba sus cosas en una de las maletas.

-¿Qué me puedes contar de tus amigos? De los twilis, Grey y sobre todo del Link ese.-Dijo su hermano mientras la veía.-Por curiosidad.

-Pues... Midna y Zant eran pareja pero tuvieron un pequeño problema y lo dejaron pero siguieron siendo amigos.-Dijo Zelda mientras alcanzaba otra maleta que estaba un poco mas alta.

-¿Y que más? Escuché que ellos se siguen acostando.-Dijo su hermano mientras le cogía la maleta.

-Claro que no.-Respondió ella mientras buscaba mas ropa.-Solo se miran pocas veces para hablar porque son amigos de la infancia y se conocen como la palma de la mano pero ya está, nada de sexo entre ellos.

-¿Y Grey?-Preguntó de nuevo su hermano mientras la miraba empacar.

-Prefiero no hablar de él, mucho ha jodido ya.-Dijo Zelda un poco cabizbaja.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿Y Link?-Le preguntó su hermano mientras le bajaba otra maleta.-Grey dice que es un mujeriego y cada rato estaba con una chica diferente.

-Él no es así...-Dijo Zelda guardando más cosas.-Es tierno, amable, dulce, cariñoso, divertido, delicado conmigo... Es como mi hombre perfecto, salvo por esto claramente.-Suspiró un poco y siguió guardando sus cosas.

_Flashback_

_Zelda estaba esperando a Link mientras en el Starbucks y mientras leía un libro._

_-Perdona por llegar tarde, estaba estudiando.-Dijo Link y se sentó a su lado. _

_-He estado pensando un poco... Y creo que no deberíamos seguir con esto.-Dijo Zelda_

_-¿Por? Creo que no me ha dado tiempo a cagarla.-Dijo Link mientras arqueaba un poco la ceja._

_-Es solo por las cosas que dicen los demás de ti...-Respondió ella.-No me fío mucho y serás el segundo hombre con el que estoy en toda mi vida..._

_-Tu la cuarta.-Dijo Link mientras bebía su chocolate caliente.-En mi vida solo he salido con tres chicas, culpa mía, me la pasaba solo estudiando para poder conseguir la beca y poder estudiar aquí._

_-¿Entonces por qué decían eso?-Preguntó Zelda mientras le miraba._

_-Grey lo empezó a decir porque siempre intentaban ligar conmigo, aparte, ser el chico malo del grupo no está tan mal.-Dijo mientras reía un poco y la miraba.-Realmente me gustas Zelda._

_-Y tu a mi.-Dijo mientras reía un poco y le miraba también._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-¡Link abre la puerta en este instante!-Midna intentaba abrir la puerta con patadas pero claramente no funcionaba.

-¡Joder Midna intento dormir un poco!-Dijo Link debajo de sus sabanas. A los minutos Midna logró tirar la puerta y fue entonces cuando vio dos botellas al lado de la cama y le vio oculto debajo de las sabanas.

-¿Has bebido?-Preguntó ella.

-Fue ayer, y no me gustó así que duermo.-Dijo mientras seguía oculto.

-Link... Zelda nunca te fue infiel.-Dijo Midna mientras se sentaba en el suelo y luego la siguió Zant.

-¿Entonces la medicina miente?-Dijo un poco cansado el rubio intentando dormir.

-Tu queridísimo amigo Grey manipuló los resultados diciéndole a un amigo que los cambiase.-Respondió el twili.

-Aun así la he cagado y dudo que ella me perdone.-Dijo mientras acomodaba su almohada y se dormía.

-¿La perderás a ella y a tu hijo? Vaya mierda de padre y novio estás ello y yo que pensaba que lo tuyo con Zelda era real.-Dijo mientras se enojaba un poco y cogía el móvil del hylian.-Tienes muchas llamadas perdidas de Zelda.

-Me da igual, déjame dormir.-Terminó de decir mientras seguía intentando dormir y Midna se iba junto con Zant molesta.

_Flashback._

_-Diosas, debimos haber hecho esto hace tiempo.-Dijo Link mientras abrazaba y le besaba el cuello a Zelda._

_-Tienes razón.-Respondió ella mientras reía un poco por las cosquillas.-¿Enserio tanto te ha gustado? _

_-¿Bromeas?-Preguntó mientras la veía tiernamente.-Me ha encantado como no tienes ni idea además de poder conocer más aun todos tus secretos y encantos._

_-En ese caso deberíamos repetir.-Dijo Zelda mientras reía un poco y le besaba._

_-¿Enserio me dejas volver a repetir?-La abrazó un poco más fuerte y le besaba lentamente el cuello._

_-Posiblemente.-Respondió Zelda entre suspiros y ambos se rieron un poco._

_-Te quiero mucho Zelda.-Link le puso un mechón del pelo detrás de la oreja y la besó._

_-Y yo a ti así que no me dejes.-Zelda sonrió un poco y correspondió el beso._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Zelda estaba terminando de sacar las maletas de la habitación cuando de pronto se le había olvidado una cosa cosa, en especial una pulsera con su nombre grabado que le había dado Link en su cumpleaños.

-Zet, ¿a que hora nos vamos al aeropuerto?-Preguntó Zelda mientras buscaba en los cajones y debajo de la cama.

-A las ocho pero habrá que estar a las seis o a las cinco y media.-Respondió su hermano mientras la veía debajo de la cama.-¿Qué coño haces Zelda?

-Estoy buscando una pulsera.-Respondió mientras salía debajo de la cama.-Tiene una mariposa y un corazón y tiene mi nombre grabado.

-La buscas porque te la ha dado él, ¿cierto?-Suspiró su hermano mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Mira, en este momento me da igual si me la ha dado él o no, pero quiero encontrarla porque significa mucho para mi.-Respondió Zelda mientras la buscaba.

-Busca en la bolsa de la chaqueta, a mi que me cuentas.-Dicho esto él volvió a sentarse en el sofá y Zelda encontró allí la pulsera y en cuestión de segundos se tiró en el sofá también.

-No quiero irme de aquí...-Dijo ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su mellizo.

-Es para que puedas criar a tu hijo con una vida normal y no sola de la vida aquí.-Respondió él mientras acariciaba un poco su pelo.

-No tendrá padre así que me parece que normal normal no va a ser.-Dijo ella mientras veía atentamente su pulsera.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo piensas llamar a tu hijo cuando nazca?

-Noah.-Respondió ella sin más.

* * *

-_Al llegar a casa quema los resultados positivos, no los quiero ni ver de nuevo y mucho menos que ellos se enteren. _

_-_No te preocupes Grey, los tengo en mi mochila y justo al llegar ahora a casa los quemaré en mi chimenea...-Dijo el amigo de Grey que hizo los análisis de Zelda mientras se dirigía a su coche y veía a alguien bebiendo un poco de tequila en una botella con un bate de béisbol en la mano sentado en el coche.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de ti, eres quien hizo los análisis de paternidad para el hijo que espera mi novia.-Dijo Link mientras tiraba la botella y cogía su bate.

-Oye... No quiero problemas y si no quieres que llame a la policía será mejor que te apartes de mi coche.-Respondió el médico mientras tartamudeaba un poco por los nervios de ver a Link con el bate acercándose a él.

-Mira, sé que no resolverá nada que te pida los resultados de verdad así que lo arreglaré como en mi barrio.-Respondió Link sujetando el bate con una mano.-Si cada vez que te los pidas no me dices nada romperé un cristal, y si acabo con los cristales y no me lo has entregado aun iré con las puertas y así sucesivamente.

-Oye... Es un BMV...-Respondió con miedo el médico.

-Pues peor para el coche.-Respondió Link acercándose más a él.-Dame los resultados originales.

-No puedo... Se lo prometí a Grey...-Dijo con un poco de miedo y sujetando fuertemente la mochila donde los guardaba.

-Bien.-Respondió Link.-Como tu decidas.-Cogió el bate y fue corriendo hacia el coche rompiendo el cristal de delante del coche, dejando pequeños cristales colgando por los marcos.-Te lo repito otra vez, entrégame los resultados.

-Me niego.-Dijo el médico mientras veía como otra y otra vez Link rompía ya no solo los cristales como había dicho antes, si no que ahora también golpeaba las puertas del coche al punto de casi romperlas.

-Última vez.-Dijo Link con el bate en la mano y viendo el coche casi destrozado.-Entrégame los resultados y dejaré de joder más aun tu coche.

El amigo de Grey tragó un poco de saliva, como si estuviese a punto de traicionar a alguien fuerte y con mucho cuidado sacó el portafolios donde tenía guardado los resultados, se los entregó a Link y Link los vio detenidamente.

-Soy el padre...-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y cogió su bate del suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Me vas a pagar los daños del coche?-Preguntó el amigo de Grey acercándose a su pobre coche que estaba hecho pedazos.

-Y dí que no te jodo la carrera poniendo una demanda contra ti por fraude.-Le vio de reojo y cogió su móvil para llamar a Zelda, la llamó más de cinco veces pero no contestó y fue hasta que escuchó el mensaje de la chica que se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

_-Hola Link... Esta es la quinta vez que te llamo. __Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo y sé que tienes todo el derecho pero... Quería decirte adiós, eso era todo..._

Link colgó su móvil y suspiró.

-Debo de ser la persona que más veces la caga en el planeta.-Se fue corriendo a su coche y fue corriendo a casa de Midna.

* * *

-¡Midna abre la puerta!-Gritaba Link desde el pasillo de su apartamento.-Fue un gilipollas tremendo, lo sé y vengo a pedirte disculpas también pero quería preguntarte si sabías donde está Zelda...-Midna abrió un poco la puerta y le vio con la cabeza gacha.

-Y si es así, ¿qué? ¿No se te a ocurrido que ella haya desparecido como tu también lo hiciste?-Dijo la twili.

-La cago, siempre la cago completamente y eso es un defecto humano pero necesito encontrarla y tenerla conmigo a mi lado de nuevo porque es la persona que amo y con la que quiero estar... Sé que dije lo mismo hace unos años pero esta vez es cierto, amo a Zelda y quiero estar con ella.-Midna suspiró un poco conmovida por lo que dijo Link así que respondió.

-Se va a Oxford, el vuelo sale en media hora.-Cerró la puerta de un portazo y el rubio bajó corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana y condujo con mucha velocidad siendo peligroso hasta el aeropuerto.

* * *

-¿Cuanto falta para el vuelo?-Preguntó Zelda un poco impaciente porque odiaba esperar a los aviones.

-Unos quince minutos más o menos.-Respondió mientras miraba su móvil.-Ya queda poco.

-Entonces te vas...-Dijo Grey mientras veía a Zelda.-Esperaba poder ayudarte a cuidar al niño y todo eso.

-Prefiero que no Grey...-Dijo Zelda mientras miraba a otro lado.-La mayoría de los problemas que han habido han sido todos por tu culpa y aunque fueses mi amigo me trataste mal y jodiste mi relación con la persona que amaba.-Grey la miró un poco y ella igual.-Creí que por fin ya había encontrado la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida pero lo has jodido.

-Perdón...-Respondió Grey.

-No hay perdón para algo así de gordo.-Cuando Zelda vio que ya se podía entrar al avión cogió su maleta de mano y vio a su hermano.-Hay que irnos ya Zet.

Mientras tanto Link iba por el pasillo de los vuelos del aeropuerto buscaba donde dijese de Lóndres a Oxford y cuando lo encontró vio a Zelda y a Zet entrando ya y a Grey sentado viéndoles marchar.

-¿Ves a la hermosa chica rubia que está allí con una sonrisa siempre?-Dijo Link mientras veía a Grey.-Es, o al menos era, mi novia y en este momento esta esperando a un hijo mio que probablemente ahora ni conozca por tu culpa y probablemente ella ahora tendrá que criarlo sola y posiblemente el niño o la niña cuando nazca nunca sabrá quien es su padre o se preguntará siempre quien fue y por qué la abandono.-Grey vio el suelo un poco más triste y Link miró hacia el avión.-¿Es eso lo que quieres gilipollas?

-Si lo ves de ese modo yo parezco el malo de la película...-Respondió Grey.

-Vine aquí para tratar de recuperar a la mujer que amo y pedirle perdón pero he llegado tarde.-Cogió sus cosas y estaba a punto de irse cuando una mano le paró.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre no contestar a mis llamadas y llegar así sin más?-Link se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Zelda, que estaba con los ojos un poco rojos como si estuviese a punto de llorar, se sentó en una de las sillas y la vio detenidamente.

-Hace más dos años tuve una novia que se llamaba Malon, la amaba al igual que te amaba a ti e íbamos a clases por la tarde en la facultad.-Dijo Link mirando un poco al suelo.-Vivíamos juntos y nos queríamos y una tarde mientras llegaba a casa la vi en la cama con un chico de nuestra misma clase, ambos completamente desnudos en nuestra cama.-Zelda lo vio atentamente y tenía ganas de cogerle de la mano pero no lo hizo.-Lo único que se me ocurrió fue coger mi mochila e irme, dejando todas mis cosas atrás y sin decir nada, me fui a casa de Grey y fue entonces cuando mi problema con el alcohol empezó.-Suspiró un poco y la vio a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azul celeste que eran hermosos.-Cuando me enteré de que los resultados dieron negativo hice lo mismo, huí de todo para protegerme pero te amo tanto que no funcionó Zelda así que le pegué con un bate a un BMV para conseguir los resultados de una vez y poder pedirte perdón porque no debí de hacerte esto.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir?-Preguntó Zelda con la voz entrecortada.

-Recordé nuestra primera vez y el momento en el que te regalé la pulsera en tu cumpleaños, que por lo que veo no te la has quitado.-Dijo Link viendo su muñeca.

-Significa mucho para mi...-Respondió Zelda con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El caso es que te amo y no quiero volver a separarme de ti porque eres mi mundo o una parte importante de él.-Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella viéndola esperando que ella dijese algo para saber si volvería o no con él al ver que ella no decía nada le acarició la mejilla y la vio a los ojos.-Te amo Zelda y si te vas de mi vida con nuestro futuro hijo no sé que será de mi...

-Supongo que a Noah le encantará saber que vivirá en Estados Unidos...-Dijo Zelda con una leve risa mientras acariciaba su vientre y le veía.

-¿Noah?...-Preguntó Link un poco confundido.

-Es niño y me dijiste que si era niño le llamaríamos como tu abuelo.-Contestó Zelda con una leve sonrisa.

-Vaya, no pensé que te fueses a acordar de algo como eso.-Respondió Link con una leve sonrisa también, Zelda rió un poco y lo besó tiernamente, pensando que ese beso era el que se daban luego de mil años aunque solo hubiesen pasado dos semanas.

Y mientras tanto estaba Grey sentado a lo lejos, viendo que la mujer que amaba nunca le iba a pertenecer y le iba a pertenecer al que una vez fue su mejor amigo y Zet, pues veía desde la puerta de embarque lo feliz que era su hermana así que decidió irse a Oxford sin más.

* * *

Había pasado más o menos un mes y Link y Zelda acababan de llegar a California.

-Vaya, no pensé que haría tanto calor aquí.-Dijo Zelda con una risita.

-¿Ves esa casa de allí?-Preguntó Link mientras señalaba una casa grande al final de la calle.-Allí vivo yo, bueno, yo y toda mi familia.-Dijo con una risa.

-Es cierto, eres de familia numerosa.-Dijo Zelda mientras le veía.-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Bueno, esta mi hermano mayor Oni Link, luego está mi hermano mellizo Dark Link y luego esta mi hermana pequeña Aryll.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Les caerás muy bien, sobre todo a Aryll que le hace falta una hermana.-Dijo con una risa y la cogió de la mano.

-¿Crees que le caeré bien a tus padres?

-Claro que sí, es más, incluso han hecho una tarta para darte la bienvenida.-Sonrió un poco y empezaron a caminar y a los diez minutos habían llegado a la casa.

Al llegar a la casa Link entró ayudando a Zelda con las maletas y no habían ni pasado cuarenta segundos cuando su hermana menor se le tiró en la pierna a Zelda y no la soltaba.

-¿Esta es Zelda?-Preguntó Aryll mientras la veía.

-Si es ella así que no la agobies.-Dijo Link mientras se agachaba e intentaba separar a su hermana menor de su prometida.-Diosas Aryll, eres peor que una garrapata.

-¿Por qué tienes un anillo de oro con un diamante en el dedo?-Preguntó Aryll mientras veía a Zelda.

-Es porque tu hermano me pidió matrimonio mientras seguíamos en Lóndres.-Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa a lo que Aryll se fue gritando al sótano con sus hermanos.

-Iré subiendo las maletas a nuestra habitación, tu saluda a mis hermanos si quieres pero te advierto que son unos pesados.-Dijo Link mientras le daba un beso en la frente y cogía las maletas y las llevaba hasta arriba.

Zelda vio a Link marcharse y vio su anillo un momento

_Flashback_

_Zelda estaba poniéndose su pijama y se tiró en la cama donde estaba Link con su laptop comprando los billetes de avión. _

_-¿Ya los has comprado?-Preguntó Zelda mientras abrazaba a Link. _

_-Si, y me han salido baratos.-Cerro la laptop y la abrazó también.-He estado pensando un poco en todo exactamente. _

_-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Zelda mientras le miraba un poco confundida. _

_-En lo que pasó con el tema ese y cuando estuve a punto de perderte y lo mucho que sufrimos y cuando estuve a punto de perder a Noah también así que pensé en lo mucho que te amaba y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo porque te amo y quiero tener mas hijos contigo Zelda.-La vio a los ojos y sonrió un poco.-Seremos cirujanos algún día y para cuando eso ocurra tu y yo estaremos juntos y tendremos tres hijos y también viviremos en una casa grande cerca de la de mis padres para así cuando vayamos a trabar ellos cuiden de nuestros hijos.-Le acarició un poco el pelo.-No soy de esos que se arrodillan o lo piden a lo grande, pero te amo Zelda y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, casarme contigo, tener una casa y una familia contigo y envejecer juntos aunque seamos unos viejitos mal olientes.-La besó y Zelda correspondió el beso._

_-Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, casarme contigo, tener una casa y una familia contigo y envejecer juntos aunque seamos unos viejitos mal olientes.-Se volvieron a besa y se miraron sonrientes. _

_-Entonces esta decidido, nos casaremos y mañana te compraré el anillo que más te guste. _

_Fin del Flashback_

-Entonces tu debes de ser Zelda.-Dijo un chico que estaba sentado detrás de Zelda, Zelda le vio y notó el semejante parecido a Link.


	5. Chapter 5

_Quiero sentirme amada_

_por el hombre que más quiero_

_para decirle en su propia cara_

_lo mucho que lo quiero._

_Anónimo_

-Entonces tu debes de ser Zelda.-dijo un chico que estaba sentado detrás de Zelda, Zelda le vio y notó el semejante parecido a Link.

El chico llevaba una camiseta negra con el logo de _Iron Maid_en y también unos vaqueros del mismo color. Tenía unas dilatas en las dos orejas y aparte llevaba _snake bites _plateados. Tenía los ojos de color rojo y el cabello negro también, pero a pesar de esas cosas se le podía ver el parecido a Link.

-Así que tú eres Dark...-murmuró la hyliana y el mencionado asintió.-Es un placer conocerte, tu hermano me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

Zelda intentó estrechar su mano con la de él, pero cuando el hyliano miró su mano se echó a reír. Zelda estaba confundida, no entendía por qué el hermano de su prometido había reaccionado de esa manera y prefirió quedarse callada.

-Perdona.-Dark intentó calmarse y suspiró.-Diría lo mismo princesa, pero la verdad es que mi hermano nunca te mencionó. Es más, nunca dijo que tenía novia.

Zelda se incomodó por esas palabras. Era consciente de que Link no había mencionado que tenía novia la última vez que visitó a su familia, pero se esperaba que por lo menos la hubiera mencionado solo como persona o amiga.

¿Y si él no la quería de verdad y solo seguía con ella porque se sentía presionado a hacerlo?

-Deja de molestar a la chica, Dark.

Zelda levantó la vista para ver de dónde provenía esa voz y se topó con el hermano mayor de Link que estaba en las escaleras.

Oni era un chico de veintiséis años mucho más alto que sus hermanos. Tenía el cabello de un tono rubio muy claro y también tenía los ojos de un color oscuro. Llevaba una camiseta gris y unos vaqueros rotos por las rodillas. Zelda se fijó en que tenía un par de tatuajes en los brazos y también unos piercings en la oreja derecha.

Oni bajó las escaleras y empujó a Dark, cosa que hizo que éste último bufase y se acostase en el sofá marrón a hacer nada.

-Tú debes de ser Zelda.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Zelda asintió.-Perdona a mi hermano menor, es gilipollas siempre.

-No pasa nada.-respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Link bajó a los pocos segundos y fue junto su prometida.

-He dejado nuestras maletas en la habitación. ¿Necesitas algo princesa?

Zelda lo pensó unos segundos y luego miró a su novio.

-Me gustaría darme un baño, siento que vengo sucia del viaje.

Link asintió, fue hacia las escaleras y con e hizo un ademán con la mano para que Zelda le siguiese.

* * *

Zelda terminó de bañarse y se empezó a vestir. Se puso unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de color rosa salmón. Mientras se la ponía pudo notar que su pequeño bebé ya le estaba dando pataditas y solo sentir eso le hizo sonreír.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto a guardar sus cosas de higiene y al acabar bajó al salón donde estaban su prometido junto con sus hermanos.

Zelda se sentó en el sofá en medio de Link y Aryll. Estaban viendo un partido de baloncesto mientras los tres hermanos bebían cerveza y la hermana pequeña de doce años se quejaba de que prefería ver otra cosa a eso.

Link le dio a Zelda un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo que ella sonriese.

-¿Es niño o niña?-preguntó Aryll y tanto Link como Zelda sonrieron.

-Va a ser niño.-Respondió Link con una sonrisa mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a su prometida.

-¡Otro niño no! ¡Ya estoy cansada de vivir con tres niños y que ninguno juege conmigo!-Aryll se levantó y se puso entre la televisión y sus hermanos.-¡Ya no os quiero!

-Quita mocosa que no dejas ver la tele.-dijo Dark, que luego recibió una patada de su hermano mayor.

-Venga Aryll, siéntate con nosotros y mañana te compro dulces.-dijo Oni con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aryll sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá mientras cantaba "dulces" todo el rato.

Pasaron un par de minutos donde todo volvió a como estaba antes hasta que se escuchó a gente en la puerta.

-¿Niños? ¿Estáis aquí?

-¡Mami!

Aryll en cuanto escuchó a su madre salió corriendo en dirección hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡Hola mi niña pequeña!-La mujer se agachó para darle un pequeño abrazo a su hija y se encaminó hacia el pequeño salón de juegos donde estaban todos sus hijos y su nuera.

Aryll se quedó esperando en la puerta a que su padre bajase del auto también.

La madre de Link se asomó por la puerta del pequeño salón y en cuanto vio a su hijo, que hasta hace poco estudiaba fuera del país, sonrió.

-¡Mi niño!-exclamó la mujer y sus tres hijos y Zelda la miraron.-Ven aquí a darme un abrazo.

Link se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa y abrazó a su madre, que era un poco más baja que él.

-Hola mamá.-Se separaron del abrazo y no tardó en aparecer un hombre parecido a Oni en el salón también.-Hola papá. Os tengo que presentar a alguien...-Link miró en dirección donde estaba Zelda y la ayudó a levantarse del sofá.-Ella es Zelda, es mi prometida...

-Hola, es un placer conocerles.-dijo la joven hyliana con una pequeña sonrisa.

La madre de Link estaba en shock. Sabía que su hijo vendría con su novia que estaba embarazada pero no sabía que se habían prometido ni nada de eso. La última vez que su hijo les había visitado él no mencionó a ninguna chica. ¿Y si solo estaba con ella por compasión y se iban a casar porque creían que estaban presionados a hacerlo?

-Pero que chica más encantadora.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer.-Llámame Rose, y él es mi marido Lionel.

Zelda sonrió un poco y Link le besó la mejilla a su prometida.

-¿Habéis cenado niños? Creo que hay sobras del almuerzo en el refrigerador.-comentó la madre y Oni sonrió.

-Pedimos pizza para cenar, no te preocupes mamá, os calentaré la comida ahora mismo.

Oni se levantó del sofá, dejándole hueco a su madre y a su padre para que se sentasen y fue a la cocina a calentarles un poco de la carne que había sobrado de la cena.

-Link, iré arriba a dormir.-dijo Zelda al rubio.-Estoy un poco cansada del viaje.

Link sonrió y le besó la frente a su novia.

-Está bien, te veo arriba princesa.-Zelda sonrió y Link se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Egh.-murmuró Dark.-Siento que voy a potar la pizza rancia que comimos.

-Déjame en paz y búscate una puta novia.-se quejó Link mientras Zelda iba escaleras arriba.-A ver si así te quitan lo amargado.

-Es porque soy negro, ¿verdad?

-Gilipollas.-murmuró Link y siguió subiendo las escaleras con su prometida.

* * *

Link y Zelda estaban los dos acostados en la cama matrimonial. Estaban acostados en la posición de "cucharita" y Link acariciaba el vientre de su prometida, que tenía poco más de cuatro meses de embarazo.

-Espero que sea igual de inteligente que su madre.-susurró el hyliano en la oreja de la joven, haciéndole cosquillas a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risa.

-Pues yo espero que tenga el mismo valor que su padre.-murmuró la chica y el hyliano sonrió.

-¿Valor? ¿Dices que tengo valor?-preguntó el joven y la chica asintió.

-Es como si fuese parte de tu alma. Nunca dudas en enfrentarte a las cosas, tampoco demuestras tu miedo aún cuando sabes que puedas no triunfar, también no dudas en ayudar a quién lo necesite a pesar de que tengas que arriesgarte.-Link se quedó mudo cuando escuchó todo lo que Zelda dijo. Nadie nunca le había dicho nada parecido.-Y yo creo que en una persona esas son las mejores cualidades que se podrían tener y más en un hombre puesto que pienso que es insoportable que solo se preocupen de si mismos y no piensen en los demás, como Grey...

-Siento que estás describiendo a un héroe...-murmuró el hyliano sonrojado.

Zelda se dio la vuelta para que sus ojos se mirasen con los de Link.

-Puede que yo nunca quisiese un príncipe azul como las demás niñas, a lo mejor yo solo quería un héroe vestido de verde.-susurró la rubia haciendo referencia a esa sudadera verde que el chico tanto usaba porque era su favorita.

Link sonrió y cortó la distancia que había entre él y la hyliana para darle un dulce beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Te amo, princesa.

Zelda sonrió y se acurrucó en los fuertes brazos del hombre al que amaba mientras éste seguía acariciándole.

* * *

Eran más o menos la una de la madrugada y Zelda no podía dormir. Tenía unos fuertes dolores producidos por el embarazo y no quería despertar a su prometido. Se levantó de la cama para luego ponerse sus zapatillas de conejo rosa que le regaló Midna y bajó por las escaleras y se encaminó a la cocina.

Abrió uno de los armarios para sacar un pequeño vaso donde servirse un poco de leche lon lon y así beberla para que le entrase un poco de sueño.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, y fue aún más grande cuando vio que fuera en las gradas estaba alguien.

Se encaminó con su vaso de leche en la mano y miró que era Dark quién estaba fuera fumando. Abrió la puerta y se sentó a su lado mientras le miraba un poco confundida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-preguntó la chica.

Dark se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Zelda, luego se calmó e inmediatamente apagó su cigarrillo para que el humo no le afectase a ella ni a su bebé.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti.

Zelda se fijó en Dark por unos segundos. El chico no llevaba puesto ninguno de sus piercings ni dilatas. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra XL de _Games of Thrones_ y unos pantalones de pijama grises con cuadros negros.

-No podía dormir.-suspiró la chica y miró a las estrellas.

Dark por su parte también contempló a la chica a su lado por unos segundos. La chica llevaba una camisa gris, que supuso que era de su hermano mellizo, que le quedaba un poco grande pero ocultaba a la perfeción su vientre de cuatro meses. También llevaba unos pantalones de un tono rosa claro y unas zapatillas de conejo del mismo tono de rosa. La hyliana llevaba también su cabello rubio suelto, que le caía elegantemente. Y bajo la luz de la luna que le caía a la joven...

Dark solo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que era la joven y que su hermano tenía mucha suerte.

-¿Es por los ronquidos de mi hermano?-dijo Dark con una sonrisa a lo que Zelda empezó a reír.-Te entiendo, yo tampoco los aguantaba. Estuve toda la adolescencia rogándoles a mis padres que me cambiasen de habitación porque no aguantaba dormir con él y sus ronquidos.

Zelda intentó dejar de reír y el chico solo sonreía, pues la risa de la chica era la risa más hermosa que había escuchado en su vida.

-La verdad es que sus ronquidos me calman.-comentó con una sonrisa a lo que Dark la miró confundido.-Cuando le escucho roncar un poco siento que él está a mi lado y no se va a ir.-La chica sonrió a lo que Dark la siguió mirando.-Pero luego cuando ronca más fuerte cojo su almohada y le empiezo a pegar con ella hasta que se despierte y deje de roncar. Al principio se enoja conmigo pero luego le respondo: "Son tus ronquidos o la salud de nuestro bebé. Tus putos ronquidos o la salud de nuestro bebé y mi maldito sueño." y entonces digamos que deja de roncar tanto.-terminó Zelda de contar con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Dark no podía evitar reirse de lo que Zelda le había relatado. Sentía que el reír tanto le hacía que le doliese y le costó un rato parar.

-¿Por qué tú y Link no se llevan muy bien?-preguntó la chica y Dark se encogió de hombros.

-Al ser mellizos la verdad es que antes nos llevábamos muy bien. Hacíamos todo juntos y sólo jugábamos nosotros dos excluyendo a Oni de todo.-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa que Zelda supo que estaba llena de nostalgia.-Incluso los dos entramos en nuestra fase "emo" juntos, aunque todo el mundo diga que yo sigo en ella.-Zelda soltó una pequeña risa y Dark siguió relatando.-Pero de un día para otro yo empecé a ser la sombra de mi hermano...-Su mirada cambió a una que era una mezcla entre tristeza y enfado y Zelda se dio cuenta de eso.-Ahora todo lo que importaba era Link, siempre Link. Link sacando magníficas notas, Link siempre haciendo _home runs_ en nuestro equipo de béisbol, Link siempre ayudando a los más indefensos cuando alguien se metía con ellos a pesar de que siempre él fuese quien acabase golpeado, Link ayudando a los demás sin querer recibir nada a cambio.-La ira ganó a la tristeza de Dark y Zelda lo notó en sus ojos rojos.-Mis logros no eran suficientes para nadie, ni para mis padres que me decían: "Intenta ser más como tu hermano." y luego yo me convertí en su sombra. Me convertí en la sombra de Link.

Dark se sentía furioso de recordar todo eso. Eran esos los momentos en los que quería darle una paliza a su hermano para que la gente viese que no solo Link era fuerte y que podía ser derrotado por "su sombra". Dark quería la misma atención que tenía su hermano, quería...

-Tú no eres la sombra de nadie, Dark.-Susurró Zelda mientras acariciaba su brazo en un intento de calmarse. Dark la miró sonrojado.-Espero que nunca vuelvas a pensar eso.

Quería a una chica tan hermosa, amable e inteligente a su lado como Link tenía a una.

Quería tener a su lado a Zelda como Link la tenía a ella.

Quería tenerla en sus brazos para siempre.

-A decir verdad, sé como te sientes.-dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo.-También tengo un hermano mellizo y durante muchos años él fue el orgullo de mi familia, nada de lo que yo hacía se podía igualar a lo que hacía mi hermano y llegué a un punto en el que no podía más.-Zelda levantó un poco la vista y miró a Dark.-Decidí marcar mi propio camino. Dejé de ser Zelda, la hermana del perfecto Zet a ser solo Zelda, y puedo asegurarte de que después de eso me sentí mucho mejor.-respondió con una sonrisa.-Empecé a estudiar medicina que es lo que más me gusta y luego conocí a un hombre maravillo al que amó y con el que me voy a casar.-Dark se sintió un poco molesto por eso último pero prefirió no demostrarlo.-Pero cuando me quedé embarazada, sentí que lo hacía todo mal otra vez... Link y yo tuvimos una especie de mal entendido y mi hermano vino desde Oxford a Lóndres con la intención de que yo me fuese con él y estuve a punto de hacerlo por mi miedo a ser rechazada.-Zelda suspiró.-Poco antes de venirnos recibí una llamada de mis padres diciéndome que era una vergüenza de hija y que se sentían decepcionados de mí, que no se podían imaginar que su educada y siempre correcta hija se quedase preñada de un cualquiera y solo podían sentirse decepcionados de mi persona.

Dark sintió como la chica empezaba a soltar pequeñas lágrimas y con su brazo la rodeó para darle un pequeño abrazo y secarle las lágrimas. No aguantaba ver a la chica llorar, sentía que se moría.

-Zelda, no llores por favor...-Murmuró secándole las lágrimas.-Eres muy hermosa como para llorar.

Zelda dejó de llorar un poco y miró al suelo cabizbaja.

-Me sentí dolida por varios días y no quise decirle a Link...-Zelda miró a Dark a los ojos.-Prométeme que no se lo dirás, por favor.

Dark sonrió y asintió.

-Lo prometo, princesa.

Zelda sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Zelda se levantó y se fue dirección escaleras arriba, sin siquiera para darse la vuelta y ver al chico.

Y menos mal que no vio como estaba de rojo el hyliano, porque hasta un tomate se sentiría mal al verle ahora mismo.

* * *

**_Holi c: ¿Se acuerdan de mí?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Intento pensarte y llegar amarte, quisiera besarte  
y poder demostrarte, tanto amor y este corazón regalarte;  
pero solo en una ilusión puedo recargarme._

_Ojalá fuera el Sol de tus mañanas, para despertarte con una  
caricia en tu rostro y fuese la luna de tus noches de soledad, para  
velarte el sueño y ser parte de ello._

_La locura me ha hecho desvariar y llegar a imaginar que algún  
día me llegarás a soñar y solo este amor podamos alimentar._

_Lucero Arana_

Dark solo podía ver de de lejos a Zelda.

La veía mientras ella ayudaba a su madre con las cosas de la casa, la veía mientras ayudaba a su hermana pequeña Aryll con sus tareas del colegio, la veía mientras acariciaba su vientre y cantaba una hermosa nana con esa pequeña sonrisa y sobretodo…

La veía mientras era besada por su hermano mellizo.

Odiaba a su hermano. ¿Acaso era alguna novedad?

Todo el mundo le prefería a él. No tuvo problemas en la secundaria y era el típico chico por el que todas las chicas suspiraban y deseaban que fuesen al baile de graduación con él.

¿Y Dark?

El pobre era la persona más asocial que se podía conocer en todo el pueblo.

Esa mañana en particular, esperó a que todos se fuesen para no tener que hacer vida familiar en el desayuno y sobre todo para no tener que ver a Zelda siendo mimada por su hermano. Dark trabajaba de doce a seis en la tienda de discos de la esquina, así que podía darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde cuando quisiera y no tener que ver a nadie en la mañana.

Como esa noche había dormido solo en bóxers por el calor, se puso una camiseta negra de _Bring Me The Horizon_ y unos pantalones cortos color gris y bajó hacia la cocina para desayunar alguna de las sobras de la cena de anoche. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, pudo a escuchar a Zelda hablando con alguien, lo cual le extrañó porque no había nadie en casa, y luego de escuchar unos segundos más de la conversación pudo observar que hablaba por video llamada con alguien.

Entró a la cocina, murmurando un pequeño "buenos días" para que Zelda notase que él estaba allí. Zelda respondió igual con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del de ojos rojos se acelerase.

Zelda inmediatamente se despidió de la persona con la que estaba hablando y apagó su iPad.

-¿Me podrías acompañar hoy al centro comercial?-preguntó Zelda.

Dark, quién se estaba haciendo una taza de café en ese momento, la miró confundido durante unos segundos y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué quieres ir al centro comercial?

-Link y yo íbamos a ir juntos a comprar la ropa para el bebé, pero le va a tocar trabajar hasta tarde hoy y pues quería darle una sorpresa.-contestó la hyliana con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dark suspiró molesto. ¿Por qué todo tenía que girar en torno a su estúpido hermano?

Ojalá el bebé que Zelda esperaba no fuese de Link…

-Claro, no hay problema.-terminó por decir Dark y Zelda le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-¡Gracias!-Zelda le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego de unos pequeños segundos soltó a Dark y se fue al piso de arriba.

Dark se sonrojó y se acarició levemente la mejilla donde la rubia le había besado. Sonrió, cosa que odiaba hacer porque según él le hacía parecer un debilucho, y fue escaleras arriba a darse un baño.

* * *

Después de que Dark saliese de su trabajo en la tienda de discos de la esquina, acompañó a Zelda al centro comercial a comprar ropa de bebé.

Al principio la idea le molestaba un poco. No podía dejar de imaginarse a Zelda al lado del idiota de su hermano hablando de su futuro hijo y dándose mimos y eso en el fondo le ponía de los nervios.

Al acabar de hacer un par de compras, ambos se sentaron en un banco puesto que a Zelda le dolían mucho los pies por el embarazo. Dark, quién cargaba todas las bolsas para ayudar a Zelda, se sentó a su lado y dejó las pocas bolsas que habían a sus pies.

-¿Estás cansada?-preguntó el moreno, a lo que Zelda negó.

-Solo me duelen un poco los pies.-suspiró.-Lo peor es cuando los tengo hinchados y no puedo atarme los zapatos o ponerme calcetines y tengo que pedirle a Link que lo haga por mí.

Dark asintió y miró hacia el lado contrario para que Zelda no notase su enojo cuando ella mencionó a su hermano. Se removió un poco el flequillo del ojo ya que le estaba tapando mucho la vista y le empezaba a dar comezón.

-¿Dark?

Dark levantó la vista al escuchar que le llamaban y se fijó en una pelirroja a menos de dos metros de distancia de él.

-¿Cremia?

Cremia asintió y sonrió, dándole un pequeño abrazo a Dark.

Dark en lo primero que pensó era en que Cremia había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que la vio. Aunque bueno, ella siempre había sido la mayor del grupo. Llevaba puesta una blusa violeta junto con unos vaqueros ajustados de color negros. Llevaba poco maquillaje porque ella era de las chicas que preferían la belleza natural y argumentaban que las compañías de cosméticos usaban animales para sus pruebas.

Cremia era una de sus mejores amigas y de las pocas personas que no le había comparado nunca con su hermano mellizo y le estaba muy agradecido por eso.

-Vaya vaya.-dijo la pelirroja entre carcajadas.-¡Pero si no has crecido nada! Sigues siendo un enano.

Dark suspiró y se aguantó darle una patada en la espinilla a su amiga.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás en el pueblo?-preguntó Dark.

-Hace un par de días.-contestó ella.-Volví para hacerme cargo de la granja de mis tíos ya que Malon al final se hizo veterinaria. Estoy dando un paseo por aquí con ella y mi hermanita Romani pero las he perdido de vista.-murmuró con un puchero.-Creo que Romani la habrá arrastrado a una juguetería o algo.

Dark asintió levemente y Cremia se fijó en la rubia que estaba sentada al lado de Dark que miraba su teléfono por mientras. La pelirroja le hizo una seña a su amigo preguntándole que quién era y que le explicase qué hacía ella allí. Dark al entender lo que su amiga le preguntaba suspiró para luego contestarle mientras sentía un mal sabor de boca.

-Es la prometida de Link.-respondió Dark haciendo que Cremia le mirase con una mueca se sorpresa y confusión.

Zelda levantó la vista de su teléfono hacia ellos cuando escuchó esa frase. Se había fijado ya antes en que Dark estaba hablando con alguien y no quiso interrumpir la conversación.

-Ahm…-murmuró la rubia al ver que la pelirroja no paraba de mirarla.-Me llamo Zelda, es un placer.

-Lo mismo digo…-murmuró la pelirroja sin poder creerse todavía que tenía delante a la prometida de uno de sus mejores amigos.-Perdona que te pregunte, ¿pero desde hace cuánto estás con Link?

-Más o menos poco más de un año y medio.-respondió Zelda después de pensarlo durante algunos segundos.

-¿Y ya se comprometieron?-preguntó Cremia sorprendida por el poco tiempo que llevaban Zelda y Link juntos. Zelda asintió un poco avergonzada.-Vaya, no me esperaba eso de él. Le llevo conociendo muchos años y sé que él no es una persona impulsiva así que ciertamente me extraña que en ese poco tiempo.

-Supongo…-murmuró Zelda.

-Ya sé que hace tiempo que no hablamos con Link, pero supongo que nos habría dicho de su compromiso o algo…-dijo Cremia y luego miró a Dark.-¿Ustedes lo sabían?

Dark negó con la cabeza.

-No sabíamos que tenía novia hasta hace mes y medio más o menos.-respondió Dark.-Mucho menos que se comprometió, nos enteramos cuando vinieron y se mudaron a nuestra casa.

Cremia soltó un largo suspiro y miró de reojo a Zelda.

-Link no suele ser así.

-Bueno…-murmuró Zelda mientras miraba su vientre y lo acariciaba un poco.-A lo mejor solo me pidió matrimonio porque estoy embarazada de él.

Inmediatamente Cremia lo entendió todo. Link era un chico responsable y cuidadoso pero supuso que en un descuido dejaría embarazada a esa chica con la que estaba empezando a salir y para no dejarla sola, o puede que ella le obligase a hacerlo, Link decidiese pedirle matrimonio.

Sin embargo, Cremia sentía que el Link que ella había conocido durante toda su vida no era así.

-Eso lo explica todo.-susurró la pelirroja.

Zelda tenía ganas de llorar. No sabía si era por las hormonas o por cualquier otra cosa pero se sentía como si todo el mundo pusiese en duda su relación con Link. No entendía por qué la mayoría de la gente que acababa de conocer que eran amigos de la familia de Link o incluso su propia familia la miraba raro o con pena y pensaban que era muy raro que Link se hubiese comprometido ya con ella. Ella sabía que esas personas creían que Zelda le estaba arruinando el futuro a Link con ese bebé no deseado y todos se lamentaban por Link. ¿Y cómo lo sabía ella? Porque hasta ella misma había llegado a pensar en esas cosas desde que se habían mudado a California y lo odiaba. Odiaba con la mayor parte de su alma estar en un país donde no conocía a absolutamente nadie y tener que estar muy lejos de su hermano mellizo que había sido su soporte en varias ocasiones. Odiaba tener que estar ahora lejísimos de su mejor amiga, Midna, y que solo pudiese hablar con ella en las mañana mediante Skype y pensar que su mejor amiga podría estar saliendo de compras o hablando con otra chica la hacía sentirse enferma. Odiaba que por culpa de todo lo que pasó en su examen final no logró obtener más de un doce en la media y tuvo que optar por dermatología que solo se necesitaba un ocho de media y no pudo inscribirse en cirugía como ella deseaba y que Link pudo optar sin problema. Odiaba con toda su alma estar encerrada casi todo el día en la casa de los padres de Link y no poder salir a ningún sitio ya que no podía trabajar aún por la baja de maternidad y porque no conocía ni la ciudad ni a nadie. Pero lo que más le molestaba en su interior era de que Link nunca le hablase a nadie de ella.

Sentía que ni siquiera él le quería cerca y esas cosas hacían que en pocas ocasiones Zelda pensase que si en el pasado hubiera decidido interrumpir su embarazo las cosas estarían mucho mejor.

Dark notó que Zelda estaba un poco incómoda con la situación, por no decir molesta o triste, y cogió su teléfono para fingir que su madre le acababa de mandar un mensaje diciéndole que volviesen ya porque la cena estaría lista en veinte minutos y todos estaban esperándoles. Rápidamente se despidió de Cremia y cogió todas las bolsas que estaban a sus pies para abandonar el lugar junto a la rubia que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Todo el camino en auto hacia la casa fue muy silencioso. Tanto que hasta Dark, que adoraba el silencio menos cuando escuchaba música, le fue muy incómodo.

Al llegar a la casa, Zelda rápidamente cogió todas las bolsas que estaban en los asientos traseros y fue tan rápido hacia su habitación como sus hinchados pies le permitieron. No le dirigió la palabra a nadie, que estaban la mayoría en el comedor, ni siquiera a Link que se le acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la frente y preguntarle que como había estado su día.

Link se extrañó cuando Zelda le evadió completamente y se fue rápidamente escaleras arriba. A los segundos vio a su hermano mellizo entrar por la puerta delantera y lo único en que pensó fue en que le hizo a su prometida.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a Zelda?-preguntó molesto mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Dark soltó una pequeña risa que molestó mucho más a su hermano y le miró con cierta malicia.

-Vaya, parece que el "hijo perfecto" no lo es del todo.-sonrió Dark mirando a su hermano que parecía gruñir como un lobo salvaje.-Ciertamente me parece increíble que no notes lo que le pasa a tu prometida, hasta yo mismo me ofendo con la falta de atención que tienes hacia ella.

-Déjate de idioteces, Dark.-soltó Link en algo que era muy parecido a un gruñido, cosa que hizo a Dark sonreír.

-Tu "novia"-dijo el de ojos rojos haciendo énfasis en novia.-se siente amargada, sola y triste por haber dejado todo atrás por ti y vuestro hijo y que nunca la hubieses mencionado a nadie.-Link se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo su hermano, pero decidió olvidarlo completamente ya que siempre pensaba que él era un idiota y nunca decía nada coherente en la vida.-Piénsalo un momento, hermanito.-murmuró Dark con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Zelda es una chica hermosa e inteligente que dejó atrás a su familia y amigos para venirse al otro lado del océano con su novio para estar sola la mayor parte del día y sabiendo que fracasó en la universidad al no obtener la carrera que siempre deseó.

Link cerró su puño izquierdo preparándose para darle un merecido golpe a su hermano, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Dark soltó una carcajada y le miró.

-Antes de que pienses darme un puñetazo, que es como arreglas siempre las cosas desde que éramos pequeños, piensa un momento en cómo se siente de verdad Zelda y si yo no tengo razón dejaré que me rompas la naríz.

Dark abandonó la entrada para irse hacia el comedor donde estaba el resto de su familia esperando con la cena preparada.

Dejando a su hermano mellizo, Link, en el pasillo pensativo y sintiéndose como una mierda por no haber pensado en todo ese tiempo en cómo se estaría sintiendo la persona que más amaba en el mundo desde que se habían mudado juntos hacia el sitio donde él vivió toda su vida.

Y Zelda…

Zelda se encontraba llorando en su habitación mientras abrazaba su almohada y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería volver a su casa, a su ciudad natal o a Londres donde por lo menos no estaba sola.


	7. Chapter 7

_Compañera, sabes que puedes contar conmigo  
no hasta dos o hasta diez sino contar conmigo  
si alguna vez adviertes que te miro a los ojos  
y una veta de amor reconoces en los míos  
no alertes tus fusiles ni pienses qué delirio  
a pesar de la veta o tal vez porque existe, puedes contar conmigo._

_Si otras veces me encuentras huraño sin motivo,  
no pienses qué flojera igual puedes contar conmigo._

_Pero hagamos un trato yo quisiera contar contigo  
es tan lindo saber que existes uno se siente vivo  
y cuando digo esto quiero decir contar  
aunque sea hasta dos aunque sea hasta cinco  
no ya para que acuda presurosa en mi auxilio  
sino para saber a ciencia cierta  
que puedes contar conmigo._

**_Mario Benedetti_**

Link había estado toda la noche escuchando como Zelda se levantaba de la cama para ir a vomitar.

A veces le daban ganas de levantarse de la cama y abrazar a Zelda por detrás mientras le susurraba de que todo estaba bien y lo mucho que él la amaba. Pero luego cuando Zelda volvía a la cama con lágrimas en los ojos y Link intentaba abrazarla ella se apartaba rápidamente y eso hacía que a él se le rompiese un poco el corazón.

Sabía que había actuado mal con todo. Por nunca haberle hablado a su familia o a sus amigos de California de Zelda, por haber dejado un poco de lado a su prometida en cuanto empezó con su nuevo trabajo, por no salir tanto con Zelda como solían hacer antes, por no pensar en que Zelda estaría triste por haber dejado todo atrás por él…

Se sentía una mierda como persona.

Cuando Zelda y él empezaron a salir acordaron de que no le dirían nada a Grey, Midna y Zant porque Grey se podría enfadar un poco y Midna no pararía de hacerles el montón de preguntas y bromas acerca de su relación. Sabían que a Zant le iba a dar igual la relación de ambos hylianos, pero preferían que en ese entonces nadie supiese de su secreto.

Pero eso no justificaba que él no le hubiera contado a su familia y mucho menos a sus amigos sobre Zelda.

Aunque claro, pensándolo de esa manera, Zelda tampoco le había contado a sus padres y a su hermano de él pero eso era porque Zelda sabía que se meterían en su relación y Link entendía eso.

En la cabeza de Link ya daba igual todo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que la había cagado completamente con Zelda.

Esa mañana de sábado, Link decidió levantarse temprano y ayudar a su madre a hacer las deliciosas tortitas de figuras con gominolas que hacía cada sábado. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus hermanos y su padre despertasen y fuesen al comedor a desayunar.

-¿Estamos todos?-preguntó Rose mientras se sentaba y miraba las sillas.-Hay una libre.

-Falta mi hermana.-respondió Aryll mientras intentaba quitarle la miel de maple a Oni.

Rose suspiró y miró de reojo a Link y luego a su marido para que le preguntase a su hijo qué era lo que pasaba con la chica.

-¿Qué le pasa últimamente a Zelda?-preguntó Lionel al ver la mirada de su esposa.

Link se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Dark soltó una carcajada a lo que todos le miraron confundidos durante unos segundos para luego suspirar hastiados.

-¿De verdad que nací junto con este idiota?-preguntó Link mientras contaba hasta diez para no pegar a su hermano mellizo.

-No sé por qué no tuve hijos normales.-suspiró Rose y miró a su hijo.-¿Por qué no vas y hablas con Zelda?

-Porque me está evitando.-respondió Link como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo y suspiró.-Ya no sé qué hacer, temo que ya no quiera estar conmigo...

-A mí no me extrañaría que ya no quisiese.-respondió Dark con una pequeña sonrisa mientras su hermano mellizo intentaba aguantarse las ganas de pegarle.

Todos empezaron a desayunar en silencio. El ambiente parecía estar tenso y ni siquiera los comentarios infantiles y estúpidos de Aryll parecían calmarlo. Link jugueteaba un poco con el tenedor y su comida mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer con Zelda para que se sintiese más a gusto en su casa.

Zelda no tardó en bajar al comedor, donde la mayoría ya había acabado de desayunar. Se sentó al lado de su prometido mientras murmuraba un pequeño "buenos días" que apenas se lograba oír. Los padres de Link no tardaron en levantarse de la mesa con sus platos y después les siguió Oni junto con Aryll y Dark dejando a Zelda y a Link en el comedor los dos solos. Link tomó con cuidado la mano de Zelda y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos mientras se miraban de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te amo.-murmuró Link en su oído y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Y yo a ti.-respondió ella en un susurro.

Link le sirvió a su prometida un plato con un par de tortitas y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se sentó a su lado y acarició el vientre de su prometida mientras esta comía. Zelda sonrió al sentir que su bebé daba pequeñas patadas al sentir a su padre y cuando Link notó las patadas de su hijo empezó a hablarle durante un rato.

-He estado pensado…-dijo Link mientras se separaba de Zelda y la miraba a los ojos.-Siento que aún no te haya presentado a mis amigos, pero no sabía cómo y resultaba bastante raro a decir verdad.-suspiró y siguió mirando a Zelda que estaba confundida.-Vamos a ir a ver la nueva temporada de Juego de Tronos en casa de una amiga, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Zelda miró de reojo a Link y sonrió un poco para luego asentir. Link sonrió y la abrazó mientras le besaba tiernamente.

* * *

El nuevo apartamento de Cremia era más grande de lo que Link se hubiera imaginado antes. No había pared que dividiese la cocina con el salón y el comedor y el pasillo que daba hasta las habitaciones era exageradamente grande.

El salón era bastante amplio con dos blancos sofás y un sillón. Delante de estos había una pequeña mesa y más adelante se encontraba la televisión de más de cuarenta y dos pulgadas.

Cremia estaba en la cocina sacando el alcohol y los refrescos que tenía en casa mientras Ravio, uno de los mejores amigos de Link, la ayudaba.

Link y Zelda no tardaron en llegar a la casa de Cremia, donde aún había poca gente. Al principio la mayoría estaban extrañados al ver a Link de la mano con otra chica pero Link inmediatamente presentó a Zelda como su prometida y algunos estuvieron más impactados con la noticia que otros. Cocu se presentó de forma amable ante Zelda mientras su novia Karane, aún boquiabierta por lo que Link había dicho, solo se quedaba mirándola desde un rincón haciendo que Zelda se pusiese nerviosa.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar y se presentaron amistosamente con Zelda, sin saber antes de que fuera la prometida de Link. Groose le preguntó a la chica si tenía novio, a lo que Zelda solo contestó con una pequeña risa mientras miraba de reojo a Link que ayudaba a Cremia y a Ravio. Ilia miraba con cierto recelo a Zelda al darse cuenta de que la chica era muy guapa y tenía unos buenos modales. Sabía que esta iba a ser su única oportunidad para salir con el chico de sus sueños, Link, sin que él estuviese saliendo con su mejor amiga. ¡Era su única oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar!

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras que Link seguía ayudando a Cremia a poner todas las cosas mientras Groose, Karane y Cocu hablaban animadamente con Zelda e Ilia intentaba sacarle cosas de por qué ella se encontraba allí ahora mismo. En cuanto Cremia y Link se sentaron, éste último rodeó a la rubia con su brazo para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Karane estaba un poco sorprendida, pero en el fondo sonrió al ver que su amigo había rehecho su vida con otra persona, Cocu no le dio gran importancia al asunto mientras que Groose e Ilia lanzaban humo por la cabeza.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando una chica pelirroja con una camiseta negra de Nirvana, unos vaqueros negros rotos por las rodillas y con converse negras entrase por la puerta con una sonrisa y con una bolsa llena de palomitas de maíz para microondas.

-¡Ya volví con las palomitas!-gritó mientras cerraba la puerta con una patada y miraba a todos los presentes en el salón.

Todos habían gritado su nombre alegremente cuando la habían visto entrar. Bueno, todos menos dos rubios que estaban en el sofá. Link al ver a la chica entrar se quedó mudo, como si el gato le hubiese comido la lengua, y pálido. Zelda por su parte solo miraba de reojo a la pelirroja que acababa de entrar. Cuando la mayoría gritó su nombre hubo algo en él que se le hacía familiar, como si ya lo hubiese escuchado antes pero en ese momento no lograba recordar el qué era.

-¿Link?...-murmuró la pelirroja al ver a aquel rubio hyliano que no paraba de verla como si estuviese mirando un fantasma del pasado.

-Hola, Malon…-murmuró Link con el pequeño hilo de voz que tenía por culpa de aquél nudo en su garganta mientras la veía sorprendido.

Y en cuanto Zelda escuchó como su prometido decía el nombre de esa chica y luego miró como la miraba…

Supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba…


End file.
